


like finally getting to breath

by Mars_and_Moon



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: (ish i guess), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Episode: s15e06 Flowers Grow Out of My Grave, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: a few words between mother and son





	like finally getting to breath

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a vent fic because i came out and needed some form of coping
> 
> enjoy

Levi Schmitt knew that his mother loved him. He also knew that she could always tell something was wrong with him. Which is why, not even ten minutes after he had gotten home, the same day as the elevator incident with a certain ortho god, she had sat him down at the small kitchen table and stared at him. Nothing was said between the two. 

It was a tactic she had used before, not often, as Levi rarely did anything to warrant it, but there was one very notable time in high school, that involved a very weak attempt to gain more friends. Said attempt might have involved a party, but that was unimportant, and irrelevant at the moment.  

“Levi.” She said after several minutes of uncomfortable silence, her voice was soft. He wasn’t expecting the amount softness. She had never been an overly strict woman, but in moments like these, her tone usually took a somewhat sharper edge.

Levi suddenly started crying, tears slowly started falling down his face, until his breathing got ragged and harsh. Weather from her soft voice, or all of the emotions he had been pushing back for god only knows how long. It was a completely unexpected reaction for the both of them. He had never been one to hide his emotions, had never seen the point in lying about them either. His facial expressions had always given him away. But still, crying was not the reaction anyone expected. 

At some point his mother had moved from her chair and had wrapped her arms around him. Squeezing tighter than necessary, trying to help bring Levi back down. He had started rambling at some point, he wasn’t fully sure what he was saying, and he didn’t think his mother did either. 

Eventually, his breathing slowed, and the tear faded, the silence of the kitchen seemed to be trying to suffocate Levi as this happened. He realized vaguely at some point the his mother no longer had her arms wrapped around him. Instead she had taken to boiling water for tea. Levi couldn’t say he was totally surprised, it seemed to more for her benefit then his though.

She placed the newly brewed cup of tea in front of him, once again not saying anything for a few moments. But the silence was as awkward as it was in the beginning.

“Let me see if I understand completely what happened,” His mother said, pausing for a moment to take a sip from her cup of tea. “You made out with someone in a elevator?”

Levi nodded slightly. “Mom I- I like men.” That was not what he was going to say in that moment, he was going to say something else. But it was out there, so he might as well keep talking.

“And I get-” Levi cut himself off, and took a second. “Do you remember when I was nine? I had this this friend, Ethan, I think was his name? Anyway, looking back, I think the reason I liked hanging out with him so much is because, I liked him as more than a friend. Being with girls, I never fully felt whole in the relationship, like there was a spark missing, and I finally know why that is.” His mother didn’t say anything, and it sent panic throughout Levi. “Mom I love you. I love you so much and I really don’t want-”

His mother cut him off. “Levi Schmitt, if you think for one second that I give a damn who you would rather date, then you truly must have left your mind in that hospital. You are my son, and nothing will ever change that.”

For a moment Levi was struck with a feeling of a weight he didn’t even know he had placed on his shoulders. It was a feeling of complete and pure relief. A feeling that everything would work out, and it was a feeling that Levi hadn’t known he’d lost. 

“Levi, I almost hear the gears in your head turning, please calm down. And tell me about this elevator business.”

He nodded and started talking. In that moment nothing else really mattered, his mother was there, and she loved him. That was good enough right now.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i don't care if this is the most goddamn occ thing i've ever written, y'all are going to fucking deal with it because i have a lot of feelings over a lot of things. why does levi cry you ask? because i cried when i figure out my sexuality. and this is how i cope
> 
> comments & kudos are what make me less vent fic-y (that's a lie, but please leave some anyway)


End file.
